


Kiss The Boy

by peek_a_booboo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Hogwarts Era, Light-Hearted, Madam Puddifoot's, One Shot, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peek_a_booboo/pseuds/peek_a_booboo
Summary: Alicia and Terence's first date goes exactly as she had hoped.OrThe musings and thoughts of a horny teenaged girl in anticipation of her first kiss.





	Kiss The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and Co. belong to JK Rowling. I'm just showing the things that Harry didn't see.

“There you go, dearies, I’m sure you’re parched and hungry,” the older woman, Madam Puddifoot said with a broad smile as she served tea and a slice of chocolate cake with two forks. When the two youngsters murmured shyly in gratitude, she winked and leant in, whispering in hushed tones, “If you aren’t yet, you’ll be soon. That much I can see. Ah, to be young and in love again.”

Madam Puddifoot hummed merrily as she walked away, refilling empty cups here and there as she encouraged snogging couples to take a breather and have a drink. The boy cleared his throat as he rubbed his palms on knees, and Alicia bit sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she ducked her head. She was sure her face was red-hot, it felt that way anyway. No, correction, her whole body felt flaming hot. Any minute now, she could go up in flames and be reduced to nothing but ashes and cinder.

She’d die a kissless virgin, which would make her father’s wish come true. She could practically hear his cackles. Maybe, he told Madam Puddifoot to embarrass her at her first date ever so that she wouldn’t go on one ever again. Alicia wouldn’t put his past her father, he was barking mad like that.

_‘I’ll haunt him until his last breath and after.’_

“Hey, Ali?” the boy sitting next to said quietly as he scooted closer, his hand covering hers in her lap.

Alicia’s brain pushed her father off an imaginary cliff and tried to focus on what the boy was saying. Something ought to be said in return, it was only polite, but her brain forgot to make the awkward murmur fell from her lips somewhat comprehensible. What should have sounded like a sweet and coy _‘yes’_ made her sound like a bullfrog with strep. Her heart was racing so hard inside her chest by the added embarrassment that she was sure that she was going to break a few ribs if it down slow down soon.

“I’m glad you said yes,” said the boy, ignoring her inability to speak properly. He scooted another inch closer, his fingers threading through hers.

Alicia was sure that he said _‘finally’_ too, there at the end. Or maybe, she wanted him to say it because that’s how she felt. She had turned Terence down two times before because, according to Katie, a girl couldn't afford to come across too eager when asked out because then bloke would get the wrong idea. Alicia reckoned that she should’ve listened to Angelina instead, who'd said that she would’ve jumped his bones then and there if he had asked her.

_‘I wouldn’t mind jumping his bones now.’_

Another faint croaking escaped her lips at the mere thought.

Alicia had been looking forward to this moment for weeks, after all. No, fine, not weeks. She had been looking forward to this moment ever since realising boys were _boys_ and could make her whole body tingle with just a look or a smile. It had taken a special boy in her second year that brought these feelings to the surface. An older boy by two years, in her eyes a man already, with the brightest blue eyes and such pretty blond hair that Alicia wasn’t sure whether she actually liked it or envied him. But then, Terence Higgs was a beautiful boy to look at, the leading man in many girls’, and surely quite a few boys’ too, wet dreams.

To Alicia, he was perfect. He had the looks that took her breath away and filled her chest with so many unfamiliar emotions that she wanted to cry. She had more than once spied on him during Slytherin Quidditch practice, and she wasn’t ashamed to admit that after seeing him handle his broom, she wished he’d ride her too like that. And despite the green and silver tie around his neck and the snake on his chest, the only mark against him, he was so kind to her, so funny, so unbelievably tender. He was such a  _bleeding_ gentleman when she needed him to live up to the Slytherin reputation and take advantage of her naiveté and innocence.

_‘Let’s hope I won’t stay that way longer than necessary.’_

Alicia just wanted to grab his face and push it between her legs and make him do to things she was too shy to say aloud. It was one of the many things she had done to him in her dreams that usually ended with her waking up panting and her hand in her damp knickers.

Terence’s chuckle in her ear pulled her back into reality, the sound sending a shiver down her spine, right to her pelvis. Alicia locked her knees, in precaution. First things first, like snogging for the first time. Once they got that out of the way, they could continue to the other, more perverted things from her dreams.

_‘Talk to him, before he gets the wrong idea!’_

To make sure that the words came out somewhat as intelligible as they sounded in her mind, Alicia glanced at him from underneath her lashes to gauge his reaction. Terence was staring at her, licking his lips, and for a second she forgot what she’d wanted to say as she thought about all the things that tongue could do.

_‘Kiss first, corruption later!’_

“So, erm, Ter, what do you wanna do? After, erm, after tea?”

A swirl of emotion danced across his face, lust, desire, and Alicia found herself squirming in her seat. This was it. This was the moment she had been looking forward to ever since he said ‘hi’ to her in a hallway in her second year. Any minute now, his lip would touch hers, and she’d have her first kiss ever. Everything leading up to this point had been ten times better than her dreams already, she could only hope that the final part would live up to her expectations as well.

_‘Only one way to find out!’_

“We’ll discuss that later. There’s something I’d like to do first,” Terence said hoarsely.

Alicia’s breath hitched in her throat when he lowered his hand to her hip and pulled her closer against his chest. She splayed her hand over his heart, finding comfort in the fact it beat as fast as hers. His head was angled slightly to the side as he came closer and closer to her.

Alicia reached up to meet his lips, her heart fluttering inside her chest. Their breaths mixed. At first, it was a gentle kiss, his lips pressed against hers, moving back and forth slow and soft. His hand rested just below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes as her lips parted to allow him entrance.

_‘This would be the part where our tongues duel for dominance, like in those books Katie reads. Why am I thinking about Katie?’_

The thought of her friend and her scandalous books was soon pushed to the background. Fireworks exploded behind Alicia’s closed eyelids as she slowly tried to mimic Terence’s actions. Liquid heat spread through her body. Every worry she had, no matter how big or small, melted away until there was nothing left but them and the butterflies swarming in her belly.

She wasn’t ashamed of the whiny moan that fell of her lips when Terence finally broke their kiss. He circled his arms around her in a tight embrace.

“Wow, I’ve wanted to do for a while,” he said, resting his chin on top of her head. “Twas even better than I’d imagined.”

“A thousand times better.” Alicia giggled as she pressed her face against his chest in an attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks and the proud grin on her face. The musky scent of his cologne filled her nostrils, intoxicating her, freeing the momentarily confined randy thoughts that usually plagued her day and night. A tingle spread in her lower belly, making her clench her thighs, and she caught herself licking her lips, wondering, waiting, needing.

How long would she have the wait for the next kiss?

* * *

 

**Fin**


End file.
